The Demone Ninjas well shinobi but that didn't so
by DemonicCheetah
Summary: about three demone sister that go on a adventure with the akatsuki


~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~ In A village called Konoha there were three little girls two sisters and a half sister .  
The oldest sister name was Sami then there's Tara .The youngest was the half sister Sarah. They all had demones in two sisters cat demones in then ,Sami had a Panther in herand Tarahad a cheetah demone in her. The half sister had a dog demone and that was a wolf.  
The village of Konoha made a pack that no one will ever know about the demones in the three sisters.  
The three girls lived a normal life untill there powers started to grow and people started to notice and thats were the story begines.  
~~~The Beging Of The Story~~~ "SARAH!!,SAMI!! we have to go to school!"Tara Yelled.  
"We Know!!"Yelled Both The Girls.  
Sarah and Sami ran down stairs then they went to school.(The Girls Are In The Same Class)  
"Good news kids, We have three new students"Said Iruka sensai."Girls come in."  
**The three girls walked in*  
"State your names."He Said "I am Samantha Neko Night but you can call meSami."Said Sami With A Very FriendlySmile.  
"Next."Iruka Said "I am Tara Neko Night"Tara Said With AnLazy ButAttractive Smile "Next."He Repeated "I am Sarah Ookami Night."Sarah Said With APlayfullSmile "Well, Welcome to the academy, Go to the three seats in the back."  
The girls walked past all the gawking people to there seats.  
The year went by and the threee girls were at the top of the class and the powers havn't stoped growing.  
~~~~~~~~~Akasuki~~~~~~~~~ "Pein we have to get those girls" Said Itachi "Then go get them "Pein Said "How Pein" "Find out how"Pein Said Angrily Itachi left the room with Kisame.  
~~~~~~Back To Konoha~~~~~~ Sarah, Sami and Tara left for the Chunini exam.  
**whispers* There the youngest shinobis to enter the chunini exam, even younger then Itachi*  
The shinobi sister flew through the first and second part of the examand they were the first people waiting for the prim. to finish.  
Then Came The last part , Everyone was scared to be up a agenst them.  
The three girlspast throught the test with cunning ,strength and speed.  
They were the fist up so they waited and waited uuntill the hokoge declared it over.  
"The Chunini Exam are now over we will tell you who passed tomorrow . you may all leav now."The Hokoge Said.  
** Shinobi's left*  
~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~ "Will Sami, Tara and Sarah Night pleas come to thehokoges office."  
The three sisters looked at each other in surpise.  
"Did we do anything?"Asked Tara "Not that i know of."Ask Sarah "Well we have to go."Said Sami The threedemoneswalked tothe hokoges office.  
Sami knocked on the large doors.  
"Come in"  
**Sami, Tara and Sarah all walked in to the office*  
"Yes Lord Hokoge"They All Said "You girls are splendid shinobi's! we don't usuly do this but you three will skip being chunini and become jounin!"Exclaimed The Hokoge The girls fainted in shock.  
~~2 Days Later Itachi & Kisame~~ "Itachi do we do now ?"Kisame Asked Kisame and Itachi were both watching the three beautiful girls with Icy Blue, Malty Colour Green and Red chakra comeing from there body.  
"WOW"They Both Said At The Same Time 0.o ~~~~Sami,Tara and Sarah~~~~ "Wait, Whats that?"Tara Said "Whats what?"Sarah Ask " It feels like someones staring at us"Tara Said The three girls turned and stared at the fish dude and the shortdude in black and red cloaks.  
~~~~~~Itachi Kisame~~~~~~ "OMG "Said The Fish Boy .... I Mean Kisame."There staringat us!"

"Shit are cover is blown"Itachi Said

~~~~~~~~~~all~~~~~~~~~~ They all stared at each other... fish dude and shorty were as red aschery-tomatos.

~~~~~~ seconds later ~~~~~~ *POOF*

"Hi"Said Sarah "WTF when did you get here "Yelled shorty and fish dude while looking back and forth from the house to them.  
"We teleported you perverts "Said Sami "Why are youstaring at us, and who the hell are you "Yelled Tara "We..we..we..we.."Fish dude studdered.  
"Fish DudeStop studdering."Tara Yelled again.  
"Well I'm Itachi and that guy *Points*as you call Fish Dude is Kisame."Said Shorty "Okay well Short...i mean Itachi .....WHY THE HELL WERE YOU STARING AT US!!!!"Screamed Tara. 


End file.
